Libertad
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: ¿Podrás soportar este dolor? ¿O morirás en el intento? Leve AkuRoku.


_Hello~ Este fic lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, más de un mes, mientras intentaba mejorar mi narración. No lo publique porque lo odie LOL. Pero ya que, no todo se puede en esta vida (?) Espero les guste 3_

_Summary: ¿Podrás soportar este dolor? ¿O morirás en el intento? Leve AkuRoku._

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no es mío…Pero si mi colección *o*!_

Libertad

Quieres liberarte de las cadenas que te oprimen, aunque sabes que tal vez no te guste el final de todo. No sabes quién eres, no conoces tu pasado ni tu propósito en la vida. Entonces… ¿Para qué existes? Jamás obtienes respuestas, solo más dudas. ¿Acaso pelear y pelear es lo correcto? ¿Para eso estás vivo?

Entre más visualizas la salida de este enorme lugar que alguna vez llegaste a llamar hogar, más lejos la vez. Como si fuera inalcanzable, pero no te importa porque sabes que al final de este castillo aparentemente interminable hay libertad y posiblemente respuestas a tus preguntas. Tenías tantas dudas desde que llegaste a la Organización XIII y cada que preguntabas, no te aclaraban absolutamente nada. Al contrario, aumentaban tu curiosidad.

Puedes sentir que falta poco. No estás cansado a pesar de haber luchado contra muchos sin corazones. Solo te sientes…ansioso.

Más obstáculos aparecen pero no te importa. Ya estás cerca, muy cerca.

Pasan por tu mente recuerdos de tus 355 días ahí. Nada doloroso, hasta que piensas en tu aún mejor amigo. Siempre estaban juntos, ¿no? Comían paletas de sal marina, luchaban, platicaban y pasaban mucho tiempo con la compañía del otro. ¿De verdad quieres dejar todo eso? O mejor dicho… ¿Acaso piensas abandonar a Axel?

Sientes culpa, pero no hay marcha atrás. Quieras o no, ya elegiste tu camino. Se supone que no puedes sentir, que estás incompleto y no tienes sentimientos. Entonces… ¿Por qué tu mirada refleja tristeza?

Corres lejos. Intentas ir más rápido pero hay otro obstáculo: Saïx. Suspiras dispuesto a combatirlo. Todo obstáculo debe ser eliminado, lo sabes muy bien.

Le ganas y lo ves caer. Ahora caminas, ya no hay nada que se interponga en la salida. Sabes que ya estás fuera, puedes ver las estrellas. Sigues con determinación.

Escuchas una voz muy familiar y te detienes. Es Axel, no hay duda de eso. Te preguntas interiormente que hace él afuera y te sientes extraño. Él habla, tú le respondes que tienes que saber el porqué te escogió la llave espada. Te grita que no puedes irte ya que se irán en tu contra. Se oye preocupado, te confundes aún mas y sientes raro, como si hubieras comido algo podrido, pero sin ser esa sensación desagradable. Cómo si algo revoloteara en tu estomago…Prefieres creer que comiste algo echado a perder.

Le contestas fríamente para ocultarle que quieres quedarte con él. Total, es cierto: Nadie te extrañará. ¿O sí?

Decir eso hizo que sintieras una punzada en el estómago. Esa agradable pero extraña y a la vez humillante sensación desaparece por completo, transformándose en dolor, pero tu cara no refleja nada.

Te quedas unos segundos más, como si esperaras una respuesta. Comienzas a caminar cuando oyes su voz diciendo:

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo lo haría…

Comienzas a correr, sabiendo que un segundo más a su lado te enloquecería y arruinarías todo. De tus ojos sale algo líquido que estás seguro que ya habías visto antes. Agarras esa gotita de diminuto tamaño y pruebas su sabor. Salado…

¿Era esto lo que tanto anhelabas? ¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, no retrocederás. Y seguirás así hasta conseguir respuestas, sin importar de que manera aunque tengas que sentir más dolor que ahora mismo.

¿Acaso esto era lo que los humanos conocían como tristeza? Definitivamente te alegras de no tener un corazón que te haga sentir cosas tan extrañas y poco entendibles. Suspiras y sigues caminando lejos.

Tal vez no sepas aún a donde irás, pero estás seguro que, sea donde sea, encontrarás aunque sea una respuesta.

Y una sonrisa algo triste posa en tu rostro.

Fin

_Espero les gustara 3 ¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? Acepto de todo!_


End file.
